Together
by RedCloakedWarrior
Summary: annabeth thought she had lost hope, but when she find suicidal teenager, percy jackson, she thinks there is still hope for her yet. rated T for later swearing. AU, post-TLO
1. Chapter 1

**Together- a percy jackson and the olympians fanfiction**

**A/N: Hey guys, its RedCloakedWarrior her with a new story I've been working on, its AU post-TLO, but percy only appears 6 months after the second titan war, and nico is the prophecy child, and at the start of the story, percy doesn't know about the gods. the layout of the points of view will be based like the heroes of olympus books- 4 points of view then move onto another P.O.V, ok?**

**And I just want you to say in the reviews if you want really quick updates with about 1k words, or updates every 4 days or so, with like, 10k words.**

**The next chapter will be posted after I get 1 review, so im not asking much of you guys, so, on with the story!**

**~rcw**

**Percy**

**I**

its was another Saturday afternoon, and my mom had just gone to the grocery store, and I was left with the definition of disgusting- Gabe. He was having another poker 'party' which meant alcohol, chips and his poker buddies.

When mom wasn't around, he used to beat me with his belt, but of course when mom got home he said I had fallen down the stairs of our apartment building. Which I was apparently dumb enpugh to do 7 or so times. He used to beat me for 'ruining his life' or 'being an emo'. When finally, when mom was sleeping, I left a note on the door of her bedroom, saying "I've finally had enough of Gabe, his smell, his beatings and his laziness. I've ran away, by the time you've read this, I will already be in a cab going as far away from _him _as possible, im sorry mom.

~percy"

Once I had put that on the door, and went to Gabe's wallet, and took out a couple of 50 dollar bills. I went to my room, and took out a backpack from the bottom of my closet, shoved in some jeans, spare converse, a few bottles of water, spare shirts and a pen mom said my real dad left for me. As far as I knew, it was useless, but it felt right taking it with me. And with that I left the apartment, slowly closing the door behind me.

That was 3 months ago, now its midnight im on the streets. No money, no food, no water. So I decided to end it. So I got onto the side of the bridge I was near, and prepared jump, when a girl, about my age, 16, called, "Hey! What are you doing!?". I turned to look at her and I must say- she was pretty, she had tan skin, blonde hair which curled at the ends, and an athletic build. But what really caught my attention was her eyes, they were a stormy grey color. Which totally ruined her 'typical california girl' look.

I stared at her in the eyes and said "ending it, princess." And I jumped, spread my arms and legs, and felt the wind rush past me, I braced myself for impact on the water 50 feet below, as I did so, a lone tear slipped from my eye and flew past my face as I rushed towards the water, I saw- a face? Yeah. A face looking at me with seriousness and worry in his eyes. I awaited death, but no, I blacked out and felt the soft cushiony water- wait. Soft? Cushiony? I just jumped 60 feet.

I awoke in at the bottom of the water with a 6 foot 3 guy, looking at me, with a trident in his hand. He said "son, go to long island, you will find a safe haven for yourself." And with that he disappeared. And I heard that princess girl calling "hey! HEY! Wake up!" I slowly got onto my feet and with a shaky breath, walked up to the girl.

**so how did you guys like the first chapter? Please review and with that, remember, I only need 1 review. I will make another chapter in 3 days or, when I get 1 review. Im open to suggestions, idea, and flames are welcome as long as they contain 2 swears maximum, no going saying how im a f****** c*** coz I didn't f****** write more and that my f****** writing is terrible and i should go f****** kill myself. Okay? Good**

**~RCW**


	2. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so, very very very very sorry for not updating, my computor was busted so I had to go buy another one. Which sucks.**

**Anyways, thank you all for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter, but im sorry if it's a bit short, I'll make the 3 chapter even longer, yeah?**

**-rcw**

Percy

II

Everything was going just fine, until little miss princess here turns up, and completley ruins everything. She even takes me to this freakin' diner. Yep, I try my best to jump off of a bridge, and I survive. The waitress walked up to and asked us, "hello, are you ready to order?", the girl, annabeth, said, " yes, thankyou, I would like a... cherry pie and some water please. What do you want, percy?", my response was, "just some water, please." I only wanted water because ever since I was young, I've like water, it made me feel... safe. Like someone was watching over me. Keeping me safe. "are you sure? Ok, just the pie and two waters then please." Annabeth said, the waitress then said, "okay, your order should be here in about 5 minutes, I will see you later." With that she walked towards the kitchen.

"so, why did you jump?" annabeth asked me. "why should I tell you?" I countered, "well, why shouldn't you tell me?" damn. "fine... my step-father, gabe ugliano, would beat me, take my money to use in poker, kick me out the appartment when I didn't have any money, and the worst thing, he would hit my mom, that just made me want to leave, and that was 3 months ago, I had no money, food, clothes and water. I just... couldn't deal with it. So I got ready to jump. That's where you came in. but what really make me think, is that when I was underwater, a man told me to go to long island." Annabeths eyes widened, "by any chance, Do you have ADHD, and dyslexia?" wait, how did she know, " yes, why?" she grinned "forget about the food, we have to go!" and with that she pulled me out the door and we went to a nearby alley way and asked me, "you know the myths about the gods? The greeks ones?" I scratched my head and said "umm… posiedon, zeus and hades?" "bingo!" she said

"well, they still exist, and you are a child of one" she said. "WAIT! Im a god?!" I exclaimed, "no, you're a half-blood, the child of a god and a mortal," my eyes widened, "does that explain why I can see thing no one else can? Like the giant dogs, or the people with one eye?!" she responded "yep, and this should make you happy!", she whistled, and a horse flew down from the sky, it was a midnight black color, I heard some one say "hey bro, im blackjack." I looked around in shock, "annabeth, who said that?" "oh, that was blackjack, the pegasus." She told me, "wait, why can I hear it, and you can't?" I asked her, intriuged, "well, poseidon created horses and pegasi from sea foam, and since you are a the sone of poseidon, you can talk to them." She said with a grin.

**And that's the end, thank you for reading and I am starting a new story, it should be up by Tuesday, its will be called "fallen angel", and yes it will be a PJO/HoO story. Please review, fav, and follow, im open for ideas, and a beta. Lets get 3 more reviews for the next chapter!**

**and im sorry about the "fake" upload of chapter two 5 minutes ago, that was a bit of a fail.**

**-RedCloakedWarrior :D **


	3. AN

**Don't get exited im just doing a A/N-**

**A/N: hey guys, im so sorry about when I uploaded that chapter 2 which was a replica of chapter 1, I am legit sorry.**

**Anyways, my new story "fallen angel" should be up in today/tomorrow, its about percy being thrown away by Zeus for a mistake, or misunderstanding.**

**I just removed fake ch. 2 so, yay.**

**Yours always-**

**-rcb**


End file.
